The Perfect Storm
by RandomBioHacker
Summary: SKIMMONS. Skye and Jemma first met in an absolutely indecent way. Their next meeting will probably turn both of their lives upside down. Preview: "I'm sorry about this" The woman softly shifted their position so her back is now leaning on the wall and Simmons's back is facing the exit door then the woman kissed Simmons in her lips and heard someone opened the door behind her.
1. You

**Title: The Perfect Storm  
****Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

"_**If she was a drink, she'd be single barrel bourbon on ice,  
**__**Smooth with a kick, a chill and a burn all at the same time."**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: You**

"What's our status, Trip?" Coulson asked as he stood beside a wall in front of his partner for this mission, Agent Antoine Triplett.

"Tracing is still in progress, current status is 87% complete," Trip responded "Just need a little more time," he gave Coulson a brief glance then stared back at the small tracking device in his hand.

Agent Coulson and Agent Triplett are on a mission to retrieve a valuable member of a well-known organization of hackers called as The Rising Tide. Coulson needed to find this particular person, specifically a female, as she hacked into their system and tried to download as many files as this person can get including a very sensitive document, but failed. Other than that, he needed her for his next mission.

The hacker is currently trying to get her way inside the S.H.I.E.L.D system again but this time, they intentionally let her so they can trace her location.

* * *

"We're in position sir," Simmons cautiously voiced through the comm.

"Buggy is on the go," Fitz voiced through the com and Simmons looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Buggy?" Coulson asked through the com with knitted brows.

"It's my new gadget, it's like a mini version of the D.W.A.R.F but it's specifically designed to be invisible to the human eyes, that's why I'm wearing a certain pair of glasses right now," Fitz explained "but it is also programmed to go back to the person who controls it if needed."

"So how can it help on finding the 0-8-4?" Coulson asked through the com.

"The lens of Buggy is directed to this glasses so whatever he sees, I can also see it plus it has a special ray that can see through things, scan objects and upload data based on the object's signature, density, radiaton—" Fitz was cut by Coulson.

"Okay. Save it Fitz, I'll leave it up to you two as long as you can retrieve the 0-8-4. Be careful."

FitzSimmons were tasked to go undercover at a diner in East Los Angeles for a retrieval of an 0-8-4 or most commonly known as a codename for an artifact of unknown origin. May is currently positioned inside a black van outside the diner for backup and extraction purposes.

"First, night-night gun and now Buggy..." Simmons sighed while she's attentively checking the surroundings at the same time.

"And what would you name it? Microscopic Artificial Intelligence?" Fitz kept his heads straight while observing something through his glasses "Wait, you're right. MAI it is."

"MAI? You're naming it MAI? Oh! Fitz," Simmons scrunched her face and moved on to observing the people inside the diner, she saw people coming in, people who stood up and went inside the rest room.

"Drop it Simmons," Fitz said.

"FitzSimmons, additional task for you two, observe your location for a suspicious woman with a laptop, she's most probably by herself and will most likely to be hidden in an isolated corner of the diner" Coulson's solid voice asserted through the comms "Just observe, do not engage, wait for Ward. We do not want her to become suspicious and leave the diner."

"Copy that, sir!" FitzSimmons responded in unison.

* * *

"Ward, I want your team in FitzSimmons's location immediately," Coulson ordered through the comms "Help them retrieve the 0-8-4. Maintain your cover, our hacker is inside the diner."

"On it," Ward and three, two male and a female, other agents in black suits dropped their position to head for the diner.

Simmons saw a girl stand and got an idea.

"Hey Fitz, I'll go the ladies room," Jemma said as she attempts to stand up.

"This is not the time for that Simmons!" Fitz disagreed.

"No Fitz! I'm going to check that area for the hacker, you stay here, I'll be back as fast as I can," Jemma excused herself and as she's walking to the diner's comfort room, she tried to subtly make a quick glance at a corner near the exit and found that there's no one there so she hurriedly went straight to where she's really headed.

* * *

As Jemma walked inside the ladies room, she peeked inside the unoccupied cubicle then retreated her head back quickly and scrunched her nose to make it look like the cubicle was dirty and smelly enough so she doesn't need to actually go inside.

The other cubicles were occupied so she walked closer to the exit near a wall and grabbed her phone to make it look like she's busy texting someone and would not make her look suspicious. While fiddling with her phone, she carefully eyed the women inside. One is busily retouching her make-up, and the other one is fixing her daughter's dress. She darted her eyes when she heard a cubicle door open and saw a woman in a low v-neck polo-shirt and a vest, Simmons looked down a bit to check if she's holding a bag that can hold a laptop inside but she didn't see one. The other cubicle opened and a woman in a flannel shirt stepped out. Simmons casually looked at her direction.

"_I'm the worst agent at this, I don't have the skills to point out a target,_" Simmons thought to herself then her focus went out a little when she noticed that her comm suddenly stopped working.

The woman in the vest stood near Simmons and grabbed her own phone. While typing something, she slowly walked past Simmons heading to the door. She glanced up when she heard footsteps outside the restroom door, she stepped closer to the exit and peeked in the slightly ajar door and saw a woman in a black suit approaching the room in a hurry. She turned around and carefully observed the area for a possible exit but realized that there's nothing. Running out of time and as she glanced to the wall near the exit, she saw a woman busily fiddling with her phone while scratching something near her ear, standing facing her direction and a crazy idea struck her.

The woman quickly approached Simmons in an obvious manner and when Simmons glanced up from her phone to the form standing in front of her—

"I'm sorry about this," The woman softly shifted their position so her back is now leaning on the wall and Simmons' back is facing the exit door. The woman kissed Simmons in her lips then heard someone opened the door. She heard Simmons gasped sharply so she deepened the kiss by placing her left hand on Simmons' neck.

The woman tilted her head and slightly opened her right eye to take a look at the woman in a black suit. She saw her carefully eyeing the room looking for something or someone, most probably her.

The other people occupying the room stared at the suspicious woman with a confused face a she stared at the open cubicles.

The woman felt Simmons awkwardly shift her foot backwards so she snaked her right arm down to Simmons' waist and pulled her even closer to her. When she saw the woman in black suit retreating back to the exit then closed the door after she went out, she squinted her right eye and smiled when she felt Simmons respond to the kiss.

Simmons felt the woman smile so her eyes quickly shot open and broke the kiss, stepping away from the stranger "Why the bloody hell did you do that?" Her confusion turned to anger.

"Look, it's nothing personal, rea—" The woman was cut off.

"You kissed me, of course it's personal!" Simmons has her face scrunched in an angry manner.

"Personal huh? Is that why you kissed me back?" The woman has a smug smirk on her face "I would really like to talk to you but I really have to go now and again, I'm sorry," she quickly went for the exit and disappeared behind the door.

Simmons was left dumbfounded. Being mad is an understatement. She was confused, furious and deeply embarrassed especially when she knew that for a moment back there, she enjoyed it and she responded to the kiss. Hell she liked it. She doesn't know if the cause of the redness of her face is from the embarrassment or from the anger or from something else. But when she remembered what the woman had said, she decided that it was from the anger_ or so she's trying to convince herself that it's not something else_.

* * *

Simmons stepped out of the ladies room and saw Fitz running to her location.

"You said you'll be back as fast as you can Jemma," Fitz looks annoyed, "Coulson's team ran after someone outside and Ward retrieved the 0-8-4."

"My comm stopped working and something happened inside," Jemma explained.

"What happened back there? Have you found the target?" Fitz asked and placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothing big, it's a lady's thing and you do not want to know that" Jemma had an exaggerated expression and when Fitz saw that, he didn't press any further.

"Hey, you two, come on, we need to go back to the Bus. May is waiting so hurry up," Ward ordered and left the two.

* * *

Fitz and Simmons saw Coulson and Trip back while the latter is holding a person with a small black canvas sack covering her head.

* * *

The woman was seated in a metal chair and Trip removed the black sack from her head. A small square table and another chair across it greeted her eyes.

"What are you guys doing kidnapping random people?" The woman asked with a tone of fake innocence.

"You're not one of them, trust me," Trip answered with a smile "You're not random at all."

The woman frowned and looked around for a bit then heard the other man inside the room speak as he sat in front of her.

"Sorry for the unpleasant dragging—" Coulson started.

"Hey, it's not unpleasant at all, I call it funky," Trip countered and grinned.

The woman raised an eyebrow at the uncanny display of the two men in front of her.

"What's your name?" Coulson asked with a very unnoticeable smile.

The woman looked at Coulson then at Trip and hesitated for a moment. She averted her gaze downward before answering "Skye."

"Okay Skye. I want you to tell me about a certain person," Coulson looked at her in the eyes "Miles Lydon."

"I don't know what you're…talking about," Skye quickly dismissed the topic.

"How come? You're both are from the same organization right?" Coulson asked with his usual calm demeanor "The Rising Tide."

"What makes you think that I am with them?" Skye countered him with a question.

"Well, you made a little mistake, the phone we got from you have the same cryptographic signatures from the one that hacked in our system two times and they were labeled under The Rising Tide," Coulson revealed and gently presented a folder in front of her.

"Wow. Yeah..." Skye breathed in the word longer than usual "So you figured that out then what? You captured me because you can't crack the encryption from MY laptop that you stole from MY van."

Trip let out a quiet laugh and Coulson smiled "So you admitted that in a recorded interrogation. Did you know where you'll end up for illegally hacking S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Asgard?" Skye answered more of a question than a statement "Wrong? Tahiti then?"

Coulson and Trip both sighed a laugh and looked at each other. Coulson placed a photo in front of her with a mocking smile on his lips.

"I have this picture of you and Miles kissing," Coulson paused for a moment "or this is your twin?" he sarcastically asked.

"Yup! That's my twin," Skye grinned at Coulson "You got the wrong gal."

Coulson placed the photo down on the table "Fun fact. Did you know that the last person I knew died first before he was sent to Tahiti?"

Skye gulped and averted her eyes comically "Okay. Okay that's me, no need to go Hulk on me and kill me."

Coulson smiled triumphantly "Miles Lydon was traced to back an illegal transfer of huge amount of money to an account and we found out that this account belongs to a person named Helga. She turns out to be a manufacturer of illegal arms and weapons and distributes them underground."

Skye frowned at the revelation "That can't be. Miles will never do that kind of thing," she answered honestly.

"So you know him deeply then," Coulson said "We won't hurt you or anything but we need your help for this mission."

"How will you know if you can trust me to help with this?" Skye asked.

"We don't. But you trust him and you care for him and because of that I know you'll do your best to save Miles," Coulson leaned back in his chair, Trip staring at him.

"What do you mean?" Skye asked with a confused face.

"This Helga creates high-tech dangerous weapons that have the main function to inflict pain, torture or worst, kill people," Coulson explained "And Miles got himself in a seriously dangerous situation."

"How? Why?" Skye asked curiously.

"Turns out that Miles purchased a weapon for himself. Where did he get the money? I will find that out later. He will either use it to kill someone or that weapon will kill him without even him knowing," Coulson revealed "Either way, this will still get him in a grave danger. So what do you say? We can help him my way or we'll leave it to S.H.I.E.L.D and trust me, their way is not really," he paused for a moment "fun…"

Skye contemplated and stared at the picture above the table then looked directly at Coulson's eyes "I'm in."

"Good choice," Coulson smiled "Trip, please accompany Skye to the lounge then follow me in my office. Briefing in 20. I have to talk to May."

"Okay sir," Trip smiled then nodded at Skye.

Skye looked at Coulson and when he nodded, she directed her eyes back to Trip and stood up to walk towards him.

"I'm Antoine Triplett, but you can call me Trip," he introduced as he removed Skye's cuff "Follow me."

* * *

"We're here," Trip stopped at a corner with Skye behind him "We have drinks and snacks there, help yourself."

"Wow, is this how you treat your prisoners?" Skye smirked "I think I can roll with that."

Trip softly laughed "You're not a prisoner girl, you have been upgraded to an accomplice, congrats," he saw Skye raised an eyebrow "But I have to leave you here."

Trip left to go to Coulson's office and Skye sighed as she started to walk through the corridor. A cozy ambiance and an ample amount of space welcomed her. It's not really a grand lounge, a simple one but it felt home-y for her. She spotted a glimpse of a back of a head in the long sofa near the wall. She squinted her eyes and walked closer to the sofa. She saw the head moved slightly and she thought "_finally noticing that someone is here__…_"

The owner of the head stood up and Skye realized that it's a girl which is slightly smaller than her. The girl turned around with an alluring smile plastered on her face.

Skye stopped in her tracks as she recognized her. She saw the smile on the woman's face disappear and was replaced by a grimace.

"You!" Skye said while pointing at her and Jemma yelled, both at the same time.


	2. The Inflictor

**Title: The Perfect Storm****  
****Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons [/SKIMMONS]****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

"_**She's Sunday drive meets high-speed chase  
**__**She ain't just a song, she's the whole mixtape**_**"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Inflictor**

"What are you doing here?" Jemma asked in a loud voice

Skye placed her hand down and smirked "Well, I could ask you the same thing"

"Well, I work here" Jemma answered confidently mocking Skye's tone

"Ohh, so that's why you were at the diner" Skye realized, her smirk still plastered on her face "You were an undercover agent. I must say you did great, I seriously didn't have a clue" she teased "With all the other women inside the restroom, and it's you I happen to kiss. And then now, I found out that I would be working with you, it must be fate" she winked at Jemma

"It's not fate…" Jemma scrunched her face "It's an accident" she stated with a nod as a matter of factly "Fate suggests that our lives are already written and can never be changed however we may want it to be…I believe in the existence of choice"

"Well, either way, I'm still glad it happened" Skye squinted her eyes at how Jemma can be nervously adorable and confidently sexy at the same time and grinned at her after she's done with her trivial admonition making Jemma scrunch her face then lower her head in discomfort "And if you really strongly believe in the power of choice then if given the chance of it happening again for the first time, it's still going to be you who I'll choose to kiss" she grinned teasingly

Jemma can't say that those words wasn't able to warm her heart. It hit her heart so bad she felt her stomach flutter. Her brain wasn't able to function for a while and there was silence, she can't form any coherent come backs and even Science can't help her right now but there is something undoubtedly obvious in that scenario — the scarlet tint that appeared on her cheeks.

Then something suddenly hit her. She looked at Skye and thought about "_This person would kiss anyone at any given circumstances especially when __'those circumstances' are at her disadvantage then tease the person about it and then casually talk about it like it's a normal thing that happens every day. This woman certainly is dubious and appalling_"

"I'm Skye" Skye held her hand forward to Jemma "and I'm sorry for kissing you...not that I'm sorry I kissed you…oh you know what I mean" she flung her other hand upwards for having trouble at explaining

Jemma squinted her eyes at Skye carefully examining her behavior "I'm Jemma Simmons" she stared at Skye's hand and hesitated to raise her hand forward "And I'm still mad about the kiss"

"Nice to meet you too?" Skye raised her eyebrows and Jemma tilted her head with a questioning look

"Hey, I said I was sorry" Skye sincerely repeated her apology "like really sorry, come on, you have to believe me"

"I am certainly not going to fall for your obnoxious shenanigans" Jemma stated with conviction

"Is that a challenge? Seriously?" Skye chuckled and lowered her hand beside her

"I see you're getting along so well" Trip's voice was heard from the corridor, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his usual smile drawn to his face. Jemma jumped a little, Skye looked at him and smirked

"Yeah, she likes me very much" Skye replied to Trip, still smirking then looked at Jemma who glared at her in return

"The others are already in the command center" Trip straightened up and turned around to the command center's direction

Skye proceeded to follow Trip with Jemma trailing behind a few meters away then turned around to face her.

"Jemma Simmons" Skye whispered and Jemma raised her head to look at Skye "Challenge accepted" then went inside the center

Jemma scrunched her face and breathed a "bloody hell" before following Trip and Skye inside the command center

* * *

"Let's start" Coulson said as everyone took their positions around the Holotable "This is Skye, she'll be acting as our consultant due to her knowledge with the person involved in this mission" he explained earning a smile from Trip and a frown from Ward "she will also act as an accomplice and will go undercover inside The Rising Tide" he looked at Skye with his usual half smirk

"What?" Skye's smile turned to a shocked expression at Coulson's revelation "I can't do that!" she turned to face Jemma when she heard her chuckle

"See? There's really no point in making her a part of this mission" Ward voiced out "she can even endanger our operations. We cannot trust her"

Skye then turned to look at Ward with a slight hint of hurt "You only look good, but that's all of it, nothing else" her voice came out offensive and she smiled triumphantly when she heard him grunt in anger

Everyone didn't notice it but May moved one side of her lips upwards then it disappeared like it never happened at all.

"You have no other choice Skye, remember what we've talked about earlier?" He raised his eyebrow at Skye who nodded with a frown "Ok. Good"

* * *

"Plan is settled. Fitz" Coulson looked at Fitz expectingly "You're paired up with Skye in this mission, you're going in with her"

Ward and Trip looked at him questioningly, May looked at Coulson then at Fitz, and Jemma frowned like she was about to protest. Skye looked at Fitz then back at Coulson

"What?" Skye and Fitz said at the same time and they both looked at each other "how can he possibly be of help?" Skye asked and Fitz glared at her

"I don't question your decisions sir but I'm with Skye with this one" Jemma hesitantly voiced out and looked apologetically at Fitz's offended expression, Skye smirked at Jemma teasingly and Jemma abruptly averted her gaze to avoid unnecessary misinterpretations

"What?" Fitz yelled in his heavy Scottish accent "Is that so? Everybody in this room thinks I'm a liability?"

"No, I didn't mean something like that Fitz" Jemma defended

"I'm sure you're not Simmons. But don't worry about Fitz because you're also paired up with them" Coulson interrupted them

"I beg your pardon sir?" Jemma asked. Skye looked at Coulson with a smile and FitzSimmons looked at him, confused

"You're going in with Skye and Fitz" Coulson turned his eyes to Ward "Ward, I need you to stay hidden inside their compound in case of emergencies and Trip, I need you to man the van near the compound for extraction"

"Yes, sir" and "copy that sir" was Ward and Trip's reply respectively

"You may all go now and you three, stay" Coulson pointed to Skye, Simmons and Fitz

May returned to the cockpit with Trip and Ward went down the spiral staircase.

"What exactly does tweedle dee and tweedle dum here will do to help me?" Skye pointed at FitzSimmons who glared at her description of them

"Fitz is an engineer, he can easily identify the specs of the weapon or weapons and examine it to our advantage" Coulson explained with the three listening intently "Simmons is a BioChemist, she will know the substances, chemicals and projectiles used in the weaponries" Skye smirked at the newly-gained information about Simmons and she seemed impressed

"Excuse me sir" Simmons raised her finger "What if the specs used are of alien technology?" Skye shot her head back to look at Coulson and raised one of her eyebrow waiting for Coulson to respond

"And that's the most important part of your role inside" Coulson answered with a serious face "I need you there to confirm if Helga uses alien tech for her weaponries, if ever that's true, I need you to upload some samples and that's where our part intercede."

"That sounds dangerous" Skye said

"It is" Coulson verified "Skye, you know your way around there, I'll have to trust you on this. The success of this mission could save billions of lives. And lastly, FitzSimmons's lives are in your hands in this, keep them safe inside. Is that clear?" Coulson stared straight at Skye's eyes

Skye held Coulson's stare for a good while then glanced at the two Scientists beside her. Fitz is facing the Holotable with his head lowered down and his hands are placed on his hips. Jemma is looking at her expectantly and for the first time in her life, she saw someone's eyes directed at her with full of hope and trust. She had never experienced someone look at her like that. Even Coulson has doubts in his eyes even though he just said that he'll trust her with this one and hell even Miles never looked at her like that. And with that, she felt a new wave of energy rush inside her veins.

"Yeah sure, I'll protect these two nerds with my life" Skye smiled teasingly at them "If that's what you mean"

* * *

Skye got FitzSimmons inside The Rising Tide compound without any hassle.

"How did you do that?" Fitz asked curiously

"The power of my charms" Skye smirked at him and darted her eyes to Jemma when she heard her chuckle "It's so powerful it can make someone kiss back" she smirked when she saw Jemma's body tensed and her face flushed

"I don't know what you mean by that" Fitz squinted his eyes between the two women

"Of course you don't" Skye's smirk grew to a grin when Jemma glared at her

"Skye...good to see you back" Miles walked in and greeted Skye "Well, who are these two little nerds here?"

"They are my new underlings, Fitz is a promising engineer and Simmons is a Scientist. They were my only friends way back before I got in here and I promised them I will get them and here they are now" Skye confidently introduced them to Miles "And this is Miles, the person who took me in when I have no one else and he's also my boyfriend"

Jemma squinted her eyes at the new information about Skye "boyfriend huh" Skye looked at her in a very teasing manner "_She has a boyfriend and she dared kiss me, dubious_"

"Okay, sorry to be rude but I have to go now" Miles said and kissed Skye in front of them, Jemma scrunched her face in disgust "and nice to meet you two, Skye's is the best in this group when it comes to computers so consider yourself lucky, see you later"

Miles left and Skye stepped closer to Jemma "aren't you the jealous one?" she elbowed her and laughed "Okay, enough with the sugar-coated pretensions and let's get to work, I'm not sure when Miles will be back so we have to make it quick. We don't know if we'll ever have this chance again"

* * *

"This is where Miles keep all of his important belongings, it is a secured place so our comms will not work in here, it will be a great disadvantage so that's another reason to make this quick" Skye instructed "Fitz, you can search here, it's mostly hardwares and prototypes so you'll know your way around, Simmons let's search behind that divider"

Skye and Jemma walked behind the divider to start their search, it's a very large room with huge open metal cabinets to keep the items organized.

The trio were inside the room for about half an hour when they heard someone spoke.

"Is this what you are looking for?" It's Miles holding up a gun with a glowing red around it "Uh, is it Fitz? Correct me if I'm wrong" Skye knew Miles haven't figured out yet that Fitz is not alone

Miles walked past Fitz and Fitz held his breath following Mile's every move "You know I really don't trust people so—"

"Even me?" Skye cut him, Miles turned around to see Skye and Simmons appear from behind the divider

"Skye? You're into this too?" Miles looked at her with a confused expression "Why?"

"I am. Because I care for you and for what you might do" Skye honestly answered "You purchased a very dangerous weapon. You can hurt other people with that or worse, hurt yourself in the process. Seriously, what was that for? Why did you purchase something like that?"

"I did that because I don't trust people, especially those people outside that tried to hurt you" Miles explained "and will try to hurt us"

Miles has the weapon pointed at Fitz who is standing at a distance between Miles and the two women. Jemma is slightly steps ahead of Skye beside her.

"What are you doing Miles? Drop that!" Skye yelled staring furiously at her boyfriend

"I'm doing this for us Skye. Now no one would dare to hurt you" Miles is smiling at her "hurt us" he shrugged his shoulders and thrust the weapon forward. Fitz backed away with his arms flung upwards serving as defense when Miles moved the weapon, Jemma stepped forward a little, her face resonates fear for Fitz.

"Fun fact, this weapon is called the Inflictor. Do you know what does it do? It releases a modified bug that implants itself on your skin. It's like a cyborg spider and it's legs will prick your skin to attach itself then jolts of pain will rush inside your body. First, you will feel immense pain where the bug implanted itself then the pain will slowly creep up to your whole body" Miles slowly described the function of the weapon pointed at Fitz

"We will be indestructible Skye, we can get what we want, I can give you anything you want" Miles emphasized the I "Come here Skye, don't be afraid" he pointed to the space beside him

Skye looked at Fitz who is alternating his glances between her and Miles, then she looked at Jemma when the latter turned her head to her. She directed her eyes back to Miles and started walking to his direction.

"What are you doing?" Jemma asked when she saw Skye walk past her "Skye!"

Skye didn't budge, she slowly walked and stopped few inches between Miles and Fitz and stared straight at Miles eyes carefully inspecting them.

Jemma stepped forward and Miles yelled at her "Don't you move lady! Or I'll shoot your friend" Skye scrunched her face in disgust, she can't believe she trusted this person with her life for years

"I don't need people like you doing things for me, If I want something I will get it on my own" Skye said with an enraged tone in her voice

"What?" Miles looked at her with disbelief in his eyes

Skye used that moment to lunge forward and thrust herself to Miles knocking him off his balance "Fitz, run!" Skye shouted as she turned to look at Fitz

Jemma was frozen in her place and Fitz didn't waste time and started to run. Miles was able to regain his balance and points the Inflictor at Fitz's direction.

"Fitz!" Jemma shouted from her position, Skye looked at her and saw the worry…no, fear from her face for the possibility of Fitz getting shot

"Oh, what the hell" Skye strode and jumped when Miles pulled the trigger blocking Fitz and taking the shot instead

"No!" Miles yelled and raised his hands to his head

Skye landed with a loud thud and curved on the floor groaning in pain.

Jemma gasped sharply at seeing Skye taking the shot for Fitz by literally jumping making her body as a form of a shield. She covered her mouth with her right hand and instinctively ran to Skye's direction and yelled "Skye!"

Miles furiously went after Fitz leaving Skye on the floor. After Fitz exited the door from that room, his comm started to work again and was able to contact Ward.

Jemma kneeled beside Skye and gently touched her "Skye…Skye" she breathed her name

"Skye? What happened? Where's Fitz?" Ward came running to Skye and Jemma's side "He contacted me through the comm, I thought you're with him?"

"Miles ran after him, go!" Skye groaned, still in pain "help him, Miles still have the weapon and don't get shot"

Ward looked at Jemma and when she nodded, Ward stood up and ran to save Fitz.

"Where did you get shot?" Jemma is carefully looking but won't move Skye unless she knows where she got shot

"I think I got shot in my left arm, it stings like hell" Skye winced in pain "I'm not sure, I can feel my heart constrict in pain so it's either my heart or my arm, I can't breathe" her eyes are slowly fluttering close

"Skye! Don't close your eyes…oh no…Skye!" Jemma shifted Skye on her back and saw a spider-like chip attached on Skye's left arm blinking a red light

"Jemma" Skye's voice is like a whisper and Jemma looked at her with a worried expression "I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" tears started to well on Jemma's eyes "Hang in there, Skye"

"I failed. I wasn't able to protect Fitz" Skye gulped "and you…"

"What are you talking about? You jumped in without second thoughts to save Fitz and got shot!" Jemma yelled in a hushed tone "Don't be ridiculous Skye and don't die on me, we still have that stupid challenge!"

Skye laughed at that and resulting to a wince from pain. Jemma flinched when she heard the door burst open and seeing Fitz running to their direction, she sighed in relief "Oh thank God, Fitz!"

"What's her condition?" Fitz kneeled down beside Skye and inspected the blinking thing in Skye's arm

"She's in a bad shape Fitz, we need to get that out from her or her body will collapse from tremendous pain, she told me she can't breathe and if she pass out from the lack of oxygen, she can sustain permanent brain damage or even die" Jemma explained in a rushed manner

Fitz held Skye's arms and carefully examined the spider-like thing. He grabbed something from his vest and placing it on the blinking red light "It uses mainly electron particles so we just need to discharge it temporarily, getting it out of Skye's arm" he looked at Jemma "I'll leave that up to you but you need to hurry as it will reactivate again if it charged up" he continued when she saw Jemma nodded

"Fitz, give me your cardigan" Jemma ordered and Fitz removed his cardigan and handed it to Jemma

Jemma looked around but couldn't find something sharp. She grabbed her phone and smashed it and picked a shard long enough to slice the thing out of Skye's arms.

"Okay Skye, it will hurt so be ready, just breathe" Jemma warned and proceeded with the operation

* * *

Skye mumbled as she blinked her eyes open adjusting to the brightness of her surroundings.

"You're awake" Skye heard someone said

"What happened Simmons?" Skye tried to sit up by using her arms as a support but winced and fell back on the bed. She looked at her arm covered in bandages

"Careful Skye, you will open your wounds" Jemma help Skye to lie down comfortably "You saved us Skye, that's what happened"

"Is Fitz okay? Did Miles get him?" Skye asked clutching at her arms

"The sedative I gave you must have wore off" Jemma sat back in the chair beside Skye's bed "Fitz is okay, he helped me get the bug out of you, the team came in to capture Miles. Miles is in the EMS Isolation Baffling room"

There is an awkward silence inside the bunk.

"Why did you do that?" Jemma asked breaking the ice

"Did what exactly?" Skye asked in return

"Jumped in to save Fitz, you risked your life without second thoughts" Jemma explained still puzzled

"I told Coulson I'll keep you both safe with my life…if you were listening" Skye chuckled then frowned when Jemma didn't buy it by raising one of her eyebrow

"Okay, okay, fine!" Skye averted her gaze from Jemma "When Miles was about to shoot Fitz, I saw your face. You were scared…no, you deeply feared for Fitz's life. If something will happen to Fitz I know how devastated you will be judging by the look on your face during that encounter, he's important to you and if he died, you'll lose something very important, he'll lose something important, he got his life ahead of him, a bright future but I if I die, I've got nothing to lose"

Jemma's heart melted right at that moment. It's like seeing a whole new person before her very eyes. "_Like I__'ve known her for a very long time_" she thought to herself. But certainly, Skye caught Jemma's attention, the difference now, it's in a wonderful way and it doesn't involve a shocking kiss in a public restroom.

"Can you move closer for a moment, I have something to say" Skye requested

"Sure, what's that?" Jemma leaned in a bit near Skye's face

Skye kissed Jemma's cheek. Jemma turned her face so they are now looking at each other very closely. Jemma blushed and moved away to lean back in the chair as she covered the cheek that Skye kissed with her hand

"What was that for?" Jemma asked faking annoyance

"It's a thank you" Skye smiled at her teasingly

"Well, you could have just said thank you" Jemma's face is still a shade of red

"But you were jealous when Miles kissed me"

"I was not jealous!" Jemma turned red and seemingly annoyed at Skye again

Skye just grinned at her "_Nervously adorable and confidently sexy_"

* * *

**Inside the EMS Isolation Baffling Room**

"You are willing to shoot someone innocent—" Skye was cut off

"He is not innocent!" Miles yelled at her

"He was there because he's willing to help you Miles!" Skye raised her voice "help you and help other people for the danger that weapon could bring, for the danger that YOU created"

"I did it for us" Miles defended

"No you did not! You did it for yourself because you're weak" Her voice did not falter "I am thankful for what you did for me but now looking at you, I don't know you anymore or did I really? I didn't know you were capable of hurting people in a major kind of way and you did it behind my back"

"Like what you did" Miles retorted

"It was different, I'm not going to hurt anyone, I can't believe I was worried that you'll get hurt when all you think about was to cause people pain and suffering"

""Skye, come on, I was trying to protect you!" Miles defended

"Hurting people isn't protecting me, Miles!" Skye lowered her head "You should leave"

"Are you serious?"

"I can't stand to be with a man like you. I'm sorry"

"Are we done?" Miles asked hopefully

"Yes" Skye breathed


	3. The Fossilized Woman

**Title: The Perfect Storm  
****Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons [/SKIMMONS]  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

"**_She's so complicated that's the way God made her,  
_****_sunshine mixed with a little hurricane._**_**"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Fossilized Woman**

Skye is in the training area throwing some serious jabs on the punching bag that is hanging in the middle of the room with a resolute demeanor in her every movement.

Jemma walked in with a tablet in her hand and leaned in the pod-like structure just outside the laboratory and began pressing on the screen while giving frequent glances at Skye.

After a while of throwing constant punches, Skye spoke up.

"Are you going to be my new trainer or you just wanna watch me sweat out?" she asked with a smirk without stopping on throwing out punches on the bag.

Jemma frowned from the playfulness on Skye's tone and immediately answered "I am not here to watch you perspire."

Skye stopped the bag and faced Jemma with a whimsical grin "Are you trying to flirt with me?" she crossed her arms on her chest "Cause it's not working."

"What? I am certainly not trying to flirt with you," Jemma shyly lowered her head hiding the scarlet tint that appeared on her cheeks "Don't make assumptions and keep in mind of what I've said before, I will never fall for your obnoxious shenanigans."

"Never say never Simmons," Skye beamed at her "And if I remember it correctly, I heard you said 'We still had that stupid challenge' when I was shot so it's a step up," mocking how Jemma said it.

Jemma blushed at the memory and glared at Skye who grinned at her reaction.

"If you're not here to watch me then why are you giving me glances?" Skye asked and noticed the tablet on Jemma's hand "Wait! You're recording me," she laughed softly "Oh Simmons, you could have just asked."

"I am not!" Jemma countered abruptly and Skye laughed even more.

"Then what are you doing here?" Skye asked when her laugh subsided but a small smile is still glued on her face.

"May asked me to monitor your training progress," Jemma answered flatly as she looked at Skye.

"Yeah, you're definitely watching me," Skye continued to tease on her.

Jemma frowned and pressed something on the tablet. The punching bag swiftly launched at Skye's direction and hitting her causing her to stagger.

"What the hell Simmons?" Skye asked with a frown and an annoyed tone.

"You just staggered," Jemma softly said as she kept on pressing on the tablet's screen "you didn't fall or got knocked off of your balance, that's good," she looked at Skye and this time, she's the one who let out a sheepish smile.

Skye is still looking at her with a confused expression.

"It's a part of the monitoring process," Jemma started when she saw Skye's face "that one is for your strength, the next one is for your reflexes and endurance."

Skye was about to say something when four mechanical panels surfaced from the floor on each corner forming a square giving her ample space to move. She stared at the two metal panels in front of her and asked "What am I supposed to to do with those?"

"Just go with your instincts, these panels will test how good or how bad your reflexes are and at the same time, test your endurance," Jemma answered and pressed something again on the tablet.

Skye faced Jemma and lifted her arms sideways "Are you sure this is a part of my training or is this a prank?"

Jemma just shrugged her shoulders.

The panels began to emit a bright light and slowly generate a luminous form of a man in front of Skye.

"Is this supposed to be Ward?" Skye joked with a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

The luminous man hastily ran to Skye's position and threw a swift punch at her side. The blow sent Skye reeling sideways and she winced in pain.

"It's just a light, how can that thing even make a direct contact?" Skye asked as she struggled to straighten up.

"Don't underestimate our technology Skye," Jemma answered "This is a simulated training so you will feel everything like they're real so be serious. The outcome of this is really important."

The luminous man started to circle on Skye and her eyes followed it together with her body. The light sprinted and lunged forward and threw a powerful straight towards Skye's face but she luckily dodged it but wasn't able to move when a follow up twist of it's foot kicked her feet tripping her and she landed flat on her back with a loud thud.

Skye groaned and followed by a loud "Damn it!" while Jemma scrunched her face as she imagined how it must have felt.

* * *

"That's it for now," Jemma pressed something on the tablet and the luminous man dissolved in thin air and the panels quickly sank below the floor.

Skye is lying flat on her back with her arms flung sidewards, her eyes shut and she's breathing heavily from exhaustion, "I'm dying."

Jemma chuckled and walked towards Skye.

"You can sit upright but you shouldn't be lying down," Jemma instructed.

"Just give me a minute, I can't move my body," Skye said in between hear breath.

"Let me help you," Jemma walked just few inches from where Skye's head is laying and knelt down to grab her shoulders and pushing it upwards.

"How did it go Simmons?" Skye and Jemma turned to look at where May's voice came from.

May is standing at the foot of the spiral stairs with Coulson standing beside her.

Jemma stood up and walked few inches past from where Skye is sitting, she looked at Skye then back to May and Coulson "The result is below average."

Skye quickly glanced up to Jemma "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Good work Simmons," Coulson nodded to Jemma and the latter started walking towards the lab's direction.

Skye looked at Jemma walking away. She scrunched her face and looked at Coulson who just shrugged his shoulders so she turned to May with a questioning look.

May raised an eyebrow and said "That means I have to push you harder," and Skye frowned immediately then looked at Jemma's retreating form.

"I hate you right now Jemma Simmons!" Skye yelled just before the lab door close behind Jemma.

* * *

"Stop, stop," Fitz yelled while holding and looking at his tablet inside the car.

May stepped on the break followed by Coulson's team's car stopping just behind them.

"The signal is coming from uh…" he looked at the screen intently and lifted his index finger up "there, it's coming from that area," he pointed at a forty-five degree angle in his right side.

Skye is the first one to step out from the car followed by May and Jemma and then Fitz. Coulson and Ward stepped out from their own car as well.

"What's this 0-8-4 supposed to be?" Ward asked as they trailed behind Fitz.

Jemma bumped on to Fitz when he suddenly stopped walking, "Fitz!" and glared at Skye when she heard her laugh.

"What. the. hell," Fitz slowly said with a pause between each words.

They all turned to where Fitz is looking. Skye and Jemma's eyes grew wide in disbelief, Ward and Coulson raised their eyebrows and May had her usual stoic expression.

A woman with a long wavy hair and a seemingly flawless complexion who looks like in her early twenty's was embedded in a large rock at the middle of the forest.

Coulson comm'd Trip who is left inside The Bus while Fitz released the DWARF and walked near the mysterious girl on the rock, "Trip, we need the Bus here right now."

One of the DWARF that flew just inches away from the girl's body suddenly shut down and dropped. Jemma walked towards it to pick it up and examine it. When she crouched down, the girl embedded on the rock glowed intensely causing all of them to close and cover their eyes.

"Oh no…" Jemma breathed with fear in her voice as she felt something cold touched her skin.

When the blinding light finally faded, they started to slowly open their eyes and blinked a few times.

"What just happened?" Skye asked while rubbing her eyes gently.

"Oh my God, Jemma!" Fitz ran beside her and crouched down without touching her.

The girl from the rock is now embedded at Jemma's back.

Skye is now at her side too and asked "Are you okay? Can you move?"

"I can move but I can't get up on my own, it's too heavy," Jemma answered.

"Fitz and I are going to help you stand up, just tell us if it hurts somewhere, okay?" Skye instructed and Jemma nodded.

"It seems nothing is wrong besides this girl on my back…hopefully," Jemma said when she's already standing.

"Wow, you look like a Ninja Turtle but with a girl instead of a shell," Skye teased "I'm sure they are going to be envious."

Jemma glared at her, "Now is not the time for that Skye!" her voice clearly annoyed "This is not funny," while pointing at the girl on her back.

"Tell me when it starts to move, okay?" Skye grinned.

Jemma's face paled as she imagined the girl on her back starts to move and creep the hell out of her, "Stop it, Skye!" she tried to smack Skye's arm but the weight on her back made her body start to fall forward so instinctively, Skye caught Jemma's arm and stepped forward and held her waist to lift her body up and steady her.

Skye and Jemma is in an awkward situation when their body is almost touching and Skye is holding her waist like they're in a romantic dance but with an additional body and everyone around is staring at them comically.

"I know you're gonna fall for me eventually," Skye grinned "you just needed someone to push you," Jemma blushed at Skye's stare and this time she was able smack Skye in her arms since they are standing so close to each other.

"Haha, funny," Jemma straightened herself and removed Skye's hand from her waist "Oh I know I won't."

Skye's grin grew to a silly one and said "You can't say that," and she was about to extend her hand for Jemma as a support when Coulson spoke up.

"Let's get you back to the Bus Simmons," Coulson said when he saw the plane hover above them.

"Hold on to me Simmons," Ward offered his arm and assisted Jemma "Okay…slowly…"

Skye squinted her eyes at Ward's gesture and felt a tinge of jealousy but brushed it off quickly.

* * *

Jemma is sitting on her bunk bed researching on her tablet when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Come in," Jemma said and the door opened.

"Hey there Simmons," Skye greeted with a smile.

Jemma sighed, "Skye, I'm not really in the mood right now," and looked back down on her tablet.

"Well, I'm not here to ask you to have sex with me," Skye teased her with a smirk on her face.

Jemma's head shot up to to give Skye a deathly glare with a hint of embarrassment at her own words, "What the bloody hell Skye?"

Skye threw her hands up in defense "Woah, woah, just kidding, calm down," she stepped closer to Jemma and asked "Can I borrow your tablet for a minute?"

Jemma looked at Skye suspiciously, "Why? Are you up to something again?"

Skye laughed and extended her hand, "No, you perv, come on, just a minute," and when Jemma just kept her suspicious stare at her, "I promise you won't get in trouble."

"And now that you mention that, my doubt has increased tremendously," Jemma expressed without removing her eyes on Skye's "and I am not a pervert!."

"I know so can I borrow your tablet now?" Skye asked again.

Jemma extended her tablet to Skye hesitantly, "Just don't do stupid things with my tablet, okay?" and Skye just laughed at that.

Jemma heard the quick but soft taps on her tablet and asked "Can I ask you a small favor Skye?"

Skye glanced at her with a smile and looked back down to the tablet in her hand, "Well that's new, Jemma Simmons asking me for something."

"Well, I don't really have a choice, I've got this massive girl riding on my back…" Jemma stopped when Skye laughed out loud "There's nothing funny…"

Skye cut Jemma "I know, I'm sorry, that just sounded so bad if you know what I mean."

Jemma masked her embarrassment by saying "And you're telling me I'm the pervert one."

Skye just shrugged as she continue to work on the tablet, "Okay, I'm almost done, what do you need?"

"Can you go get me some more pillows? That would make me comfortable since I can't lie down," Jemma pointed at the girl behind her when Skye looked at her.

"I can see that but how are you planning to sleep? Anyway, it's done," Skye handed the tablet back to Jemma "I'll explain that when I get back, I'll go get you your pillows." Skye exited Jemma's bunk but popped her head back on the door.

"Wait, how many do you need?" Skye asked as she peeked her head on the door.

"I'm going to need three," Jemma answered then looked curiously back to her tablet when she saw Skye's head disappear from the door.

She tapped on her tablet and observed the open application that Skye left. She instantly got what the application was intended for.

* * *

Jemma was so pre-occupied with exploring the application so she jumped a little when she saw something white appear in front of her open bunk door.

"I'm back," Skye said enthusiastically while struggling with the pillows on her arms.

"Don't do that!" Jemma scolded in a low grunt.

"Do what?" Skye asked, bewildered.

"Frighten me," Jemma answered hesitantly.

"No, I didn't! You're just jumpy," Skye walked closer to the foot of Jemma's bed and placed down the pillows on it "afraid the girl will come to life any time?"

"Skye!" Jemma basically yelled Skye's name in a low tone and glared at her.

Jemma shifted in her position to try to lean on the headboard, Skye saw the struggle so she walked closer to Jemma and extended her hand.

"Let me help you," Skye offered. Jemma looked at Skye's hand then to her eyes. She nodded and used Skye's hand as a support for her and for the girl's weight.

"Not that I'm not grateful but why are you doing this?" Jemma asked while finding a comfortable position for her to lean on.

"Nothing special, I just find you amusing," Skye answered confidently with a sarcastic smile on her lips and Jemma's eyes just followed Skye's movement with a scrunched face as the latter picked up the pillows to give it to Jemma.

Jemma placed one of the pillows on her lower back to make her hips comfortable and she placed the other one on her right side so she can lean on it and finally, she placed the last one on her lap.

"Comfortable?" Skye asked with an amused smile.

Jemma nodded and said "Thank you."

"So let me explain the app now…" Skye walked closer to the bed and hesitantly asked "Can I sit beside you?"

Jemma furrowed her brows and nodded.

A smile appeared on Skye's lips. She removed her shoes and climbed on to the bed, "I'll lean on this one, okay?" she pointed on the pillow beside Jemma.

Skye stretched out her legs and borrowed Jemma's tablet so she can explain it properly and since the latter struggles when moving, she leaned her body closer without touching Jemma's own body. She lifted the tablet between them and tapped on the screen.

"The moment I looked at it I already knew what you did," Jemma said "This is amazing Skye," and she added a praise.

"Yeah, I just tweaked the app that you're using into something more compatible with that girl's structure so you can know if something changes that's invisible to the naked eye, like it's inner body temperature or something close to it. We may not see any changes from the outside but we'll never know if there's something happening inside and it's better to be safe than sorry…" Skye explained and turned her head to look at Jemma who just agreed at what Skye had said "And if you tap this button here, you'll send a signal to my phone like an alarm so I'll know that you need help," she turned her head to Jemma again with a playful smile

"This is really good Skye but I hope I'll never have to use that," Jemma said with an anxious chortle.

Skye shrugged her shoulders with a mock expression.

"And this button will take you to the settings menu just like…" she stopped when she felt something on her shoulder so she turned her head to look at it.

Jemma drifted to sleep in the middle of Skye's explanation and her head fell softly on Skye's left shoulder. Skye smiled and placed the tablet on the bedside table and leaned comfortably on the soft pillow on her back.

* * *

Jemma's sore neck woke her up from her slumber. She scrunched her face and slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the bunk. The light was left open the whole night. She tried to stretch but felt one of her arm is tugged into something and when she turned to look beside her, she remembered what happened the night before. She fell asleep when Skye was explaining something from the app and she must have leaned her head on her shoulder hence the sore neck.

She found Skye asleep beside her with a pillow on her back, her feet outstretched and her head is on the top of the headboard. Jemma smiled because of the fact that Skye never left her side and even sharing the uncomfortableness of sleeping while sitting. She could have quietly leave my room and return to the convenience of her own bunk but no, she stayed. If it weren't for Skye's usual playful attitude, Jemma might have considered that Skye is actually concerned about her.

Seeing the position of Skye's head on the headboard, she could have a sprained neck when she wake up so Jemma carefully removed her arm behind Skye's left arm and slowly shifted sideways. She extended both of her arms, one to support the back of Skye's head and the other one is to move it to a more convenient position but when she's about to hold Skye's head, the weight on her back made her lose her balance and fell forward on Skye's side and pushing them both sidewards instead.

They landed on a very awkward position wherein Skye's upper body is lying on the bed and her hips is bent to the previous position of her outstretched legs. Jemma is on top of the upper half of Skye's body with her face just a few inches on top of Skye's neck, her left elbow a few inches away below Skye's axilla or the joint where the arm connects with the shoulder, her right arm is above Skye's left shoulder and her hand is holding the back of Skye's head. Jemma's arms are supporting her and the girls weight from completely pushing down on Skye's chest to avoid the possibility of smothering her.

Jemma's elbows are starting to tremble so she needed to wake Skye up.

"Skye…" Skye heard her name like it's being whispered in a dream "Hey Skye, you need to wake up," she heard the voice again "Skye" the voice is starting to sound forceful.

Jemma saw Skye's lips form to a weird smile and realized that Skye must have thought someone is calling her name in her dreams, "Skye! This is not a dream, you need to wake up, Skye, what the bloody hell are you dreaming about?!" she intentionally raised her voice enough for Skye to wake up but to no avail so she did a crazy thing.

Since the nearest part of Skye's body on Jemma's face is her chin, neck and ears, she breathed and bit Skye's exposed skin just above the collarbone beside her neck hard enough for Skye's eyes to shot open in shock and her body bolted upwards causing Jemma's arms to stumble and completely pinning Skye down smothering her.

"What the hell are you doing Simmons?" Skye's voice is still a little raspy. She was about to hold the part where Jemma bit her when she realized that the latter is pinning her down…hard.

"Wait. What happened? Why are you on top of me?" Skye quickly blurted those questions "Wait, did we…" Jemma interrupted her before she can complete her sentence.

"No! We didn't, I'll explain it to you but first, help me to sit up," Jemma requested and Skye did as she was told. She adjusted her body and pushed Jemma up to a sitting position.

When they were back on a normal position, Skye rubbed the part where Jemma bit her, "Well…this will leave a mark," she gave Jemma a very teasing smile "I can get used to waking up like this."

Jemma blushed but glared at Skye for the inappropriate teasing.

"I was trying to get you to a more comfortable position because your neck is bent on the top of the headboard," Jemma started "and that wouldn't be a very pleasant feeling when you wake up" she continued to explain but she sounded more like she's babbling and made Skye snicker a bit "And this ludicrous weight on my back made me lose my balance and fell on you instead," she breathed when she was finished explaining.

"Awwww…" Skye made a 'touched' expression on her face that made Jemma awkwardly look away "You know you're really adorable when you're awkward."

Jemma was about to say something when her stomach growled. Skye laughed out loud while Jemma lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Good one Simmons," Skye teased her "I'll go get us something to eat, wait here," then she exited Jemma's bunk.

After a while, Jemma felt the girl attached to her back started to heat up then she heard some noises like rocks breaking or moving then the weight from her back suddenly lightened enormously. She touched her back, "It's gone…where did it go?" Jemma said before her eyes glowed for a split second.

She didn't have the chance to get her tablet from the table beside her bed.

* * *

"I'm back," Skye entered Jemma's bunk holding a tray in her hands, "We don't really have anything good in the fridge so I just made us some toasts and eggs and there's a can that has your name on it so I guess tea for you and a cup of coffee for me," her back is facing Jemma as she placed the tray on the bedside table and didn't notice that Jemma walked towards her and quietly stopped just a few inches behind her.

Skye turned around holding one of the toasts to give it to Jemma.

"Oh my God Simmons!" Skye jumped a little and closed her eyes to breathe out deeply "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Jemma asked with a very playful smile formed in her lips.

"Sneak behind me! What do you think?" Skye answered in a mocking tone.

"I didn't sneak behind you, silly," Jemma let out a soft impish laugh while looking directly at Skye's eyes, she took a step closer to Skye and lowered her head "Is this for me?" she pointed at the toast on Skye's hand.

Skye squinted her eyes and nodded at Jemma without saying anything.

Jemma smiled coyly and covered Skye's hand with her own, she then lifted it up slowly then stopped when it's just parallel to her face and made an intent eye to eye contact with Skye. While still holding Skye's hands, Jemma then took a bite from the toast in a very provocative manner without breaking their eye contact.

Skye was stunned with what Jemma just did, she raised an eyebrow and let out a very confused "Ooookayyyy…"

Jemma tilted her head with a smirk on her lips "Do you want me to do it again?" and was about to take another bite from the toast.

"Okay, stop! Stop!" Skye removed her hands from Jemma's grasp and placed the toast back on the tray "What are you doing?" she asked with her hands lifted beside her.

"Why, I'm eating the toast that you made for me, dear," Jemma answered in a low sultry voice "And I must say, it's very tasty," she added, her voice getting huskier, then licked her lips seductively which made Skye gulped visibly "I wonder how you taste like…" she stepped closer to Skye, their bodies almost touching, she traced Skye's cheek which earned a follow from Skye's eyes then tucked a small amount of her longer strands of bangs behind her ear.

Skye backed away and let out a deep sigh, "Well this is really weird," her eyes grew big for a moment "Wait, where did the girl in your back go?" Skye asked when she finally noticed that the fossilized girl on Jemma's back was gone.

Jemma just snickered and stepped closer to Skye again, "Let's not talk about other girls right now sweetheart," she traced her index finger on the visible skin on Skye's chest from the open part of her button-down shirt and slowly going down "We're the only one inside this room right now and I'm planning to take advantage of this moment."

Skye quickly stepped forward behind Jemma who then turned around to face the former. "I didn't know that you can become a completely different person when you're hungry," she lifted her hands with her palms facing Jemma "and I'm not saying that I don't like it but I'm just not really used with you being like that," she motioned her hands forward with her palms now facing upwards to make a point.

"Then get used to it," Jemma said coyly and started to walk towards Skye again who's slowly backing away in each step that Jemma takes.

Skye gulped when her back hit the wall, Jemma smirked then stopped when she's close to Skye again, "Nowhere to go now…" she breathed those words in an alluring tone.

Jemma placed her right hand just above Skye's left hip and Skye felt a shiver ran down through her body.

"You might wanna close the door first, right?" Skye asked nervously "You don't wanna get caught, don't you Simmons?" she tried to make an excuse.

"It doesn't matter right now," Jemma breathed and trained her eyes down to the open part of Skye's shirt that revealed an ample amount of skin on her chest "All I want right now is you and nothing else…" she slowly and gently unbuttoned the top part of Skye's shirt.

"Oh my fu—" Skye was cut when she heard someone yelling.

"Jemma! We figured it out, the girl from the rock is a product of a failed experiment," Fitz yelled as he stopped in front of Jemma's bunk, panting then scrunched his face when he realized she's not alone "Skye?" and awkwardly averted his eyes away when he saw them in a very inappropriate position.

Jemma didn't bother to look at Fitz and just said "Go away, I'm busy right now."

"Fitz! Oh thank God you're here," Skye breathed out deeply "This is not what it looks like, believe me," she tried to explain.

"I know, I know," Fitz said in a very quick and nervous tone and Skye gave him a sharp 'You knew?' look, "I didn't know it happened already. When Jemma felt hungry, it made the girl from the rock come to life, the hunger somewhat triggered something to make it happen.""

"Then where is the girl? And why is Simmons like this? Not that I don't like it but it's kinda weird that she's acting all horny and pushy," Skye asked.

"It's inside her…" Fitz abruptly answered and when Skye raised her eyebrows at him "I mean the girl is inside Jemma's body, like she possessed her or something, and she won't stop until she gets satisfied. Oh, I get it now, Jemma's hunger might have triggered it because the other girl is hungry too, the difference is the latter has sexual cravings and that craving must be satisfied."

"And by satisfied, you really mean?" Skye pursed her lower lip in front of her upper lip and raised her eyebrows, Skye felt Jemma's hand started to slowly move upward, "I don't know, sex maybe?"

"Kind of, according to Coulson, she can be satisfied through breeding…" Fitz revealed in an awkward manner "But don't worry, Coulson and the team are on their way to find the solution."

"Breeding? Are you freaking kidding me?" Skye asked, dumbfounded "How am I suppose to impregnate her? Do I look like I have a penis?"

Fitz just shrugged his shoulders and was slightly flustered at Skye's choice of words, "Well I guess she doesn't really care about that as long as she can feel a, uh, a bodily fluid enter her, uh, you know, inside her…" he struggled to explain and his face blushed even more "Her mind and body are altered so she will think of the first person that she sees first when she comes back to life is her lover."

"That makes se—" Skye's sentence was cut once again when Jemma shifted their bodies and pushed her down on the bed "Oh my God, this is really making me uncomfortable…hey Simmons or whatever your name is, look! Someone other than us is here, aren't you feeling uncomfortable being watched while having you know?" she quickly moved backwards on the bed trying to escape.

"Let him watch, I don't care," Jemma grinned sheepishly and climbed up on the bed.

"It's a good thing she doesn't really care about what's happening in her surroundings, she just want to get in your pants."

Skye turned to look at Fitz, "What are you doing? Waiting for an invitation for a threesome? Help me here!"

Jemma is now completely on the bed and started walking seductively on all fours towards Skye.

"Fitz!" Skye yelled and Fitz jumped and ran towards the bed, he grabbed Jemma's arm who frowned and looked at him with devilish eyes.

"Don't you dare touch me foolish man!" Jemma growled, her eyes glowed and pushed Fitz hard enough to send him flying to the wall.

"What the fu—" Skye followed her gaze on Fitz "I'm screwed."

Fitz struggles to get back on his footings, "Skye, we really need help, we can't take her with just the two of us, wait here, I'm going to contact the team," he then ran outside the bunk.

"Good, he's gone, we can now continue without too much distraction," Jemma grabbed the lower part of Skye's button-down and her free hand pushed Skye down on the the bed.

Skye's legs are now in between Jemma's knees and the latter unbuttoned the lowest part on Skye's shirt and parted it to reveal a small part of Skye's stomach and her eyes grew wide when she felt Jemma's finger tracing her skin.

Jemma was about to kiss Skye's neck when she saw a bite mark just above the latter's collarbone and her smirk turned to a frown.

"Skye! They're coming back, we just need more time," Fitz said panting "You just need to stall until the team get in here."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't wanna anger a She-Hulk!" Skye asked.

"I don't know!" Fitz yelled, "I'm not good at this kind of situations."

"No wonder you're still single," Skye mocked Fitz.

"Hey! That's unfair," Fitz defended "And since you're the VERY experienced one, then think of something!" he emphasized the word 'very'.

Skye glared at Fitz and darted her eyes back to Jemma when she felt her finger traced the part where she bit her earlier.

"_Fitz, open the cargo hold, we__'re going in_," He heard Coulson's voice through the comm, "Good thing I didn't remove this."

"Okay Skye, they're here, now do your part…keep her distracted, think of something, I'll be back," Fitz instructed and ran outside again.

"I guess I have no other choice then," Skye whispered "I'm sorry about this Simmons, desperate times, desperate measures."

Skye propped her elbows as a support for her weight and held the hand that Jemma is using to trace the bite mark, "You remember that? You gave me that mark," she sweetly told Jemma and interlaced their hands "You did that to wake me up," she smiled at Jemma charmingly.

Jemma smiled at her in return and asked "Tell me you want me to kiss it…" she demanded in an alluringly raspy voice.

"I want you to kiss it…" Skye said in the same low husky voice.

Jemma smirked suggestively then lowered her head and pressed her lips on the bite mark and gently sucked it, playing with it for a while before she gave it a bite making it swell again.

This gave Skye a chance to flip Jemma in a brisk motion. She is now on top of Jemma pinning her down, her right hand is on the latter's waist and she leaned her left arm just beside Jemma's shoulder. She leaned her left knee forward beside her hip and she parted Jemma's thigh with her other knee and slowly moved it forward just below Jemma's most sensitive part but made sure her knee didn't touch it.

Jemma grinned at the gesture, "Oooh rough, I love it."

"Skye!" Coulson's voice made her look at the door and saw him with a huge rectangular metallic weapon-like object in his hands. He gave her a nod when their eyes met.

"You like rough? I'll give you rough," Skye said and Jemma risquely smiled at her.

She removed her right knee from between Jemma's thighs and moved it beside the latter's left thigh and used her other foot as a support for her weight then lifted Jemma sideways blocking her and shouted, "Coulson!"

Coulson then pressed the green button located at the top of the rectangular object and it released a blue light directly hitting Jemma on her back. She held on to Skye's arms so hard it made Skye wince. She struggled as the girl's illuminated form slowly surfaced from inside Jemma's body and completely detaching itself from her.

The light from the weapon on Coulson's hand is still holding the girl mid-air and as it started to fossilize again, it became heavier, "Trip, Ward, help me hold this gun, we need to get her to the isolation room, May contact the Fridge," Coulson ordered and they did as they were told leaving Fitz with Skye and Jemma.

Jemma's body collapsed while still holding Skye's arm dragging her down with her and landing on top of her and the impact got Skye's face burried on Jemma's neck and made a muffled 'ooohmmpp' sound.

Jemma groaned as she opened her eyes the same time Skye lifted her head from Jemma's neck and their eyes connected for a while before Jemma blinked a few times then she saw Skye's half undone button-down shirt and when realization hit her, she blushed furiously and yelled "Skyeee! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" she shut her eyes closed and pushed Skye away so hard, the latter ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud making Fitz flinch.

"Damn it Simmons!" Skye cursed in a loud voice "Is this what I get from helping the hell out of you?"

"Get out Skye!" Jemma glared at Skye when she sat up and the latter looked at her furiously.

"Are you being serious right now?" Skye raised her voice.

"Now!" Jemma also raised her voice at Skye's tone.

"Hey! You two calm down!" Fitz yelled "Jemma, Skye's just trying to help you…let her explain." He knelt down beside Skye to help her stand up.

Skye raised her hand to stop Fitz, "It's okay Fitz, thank you…" she stood up and fixed her shirt "But no, I don't owe her any explanations and I'm not going to help her anymore!" this earned her a scowl from Jemma.

"Skye, come on…" Fitz softly said "We have to fix this, just calm down. Both of you!"

"I am calm! She started it," Skye turned for the door "She's being ungrateful."

Fitz walked in front of her and whispered "Okay, I'll try to fix this, you two can talk when your nerves are calmed down, I'll explain everything to her."

"I'm thankful that you're doing this Fitz but no, I don't care anymore," Skye walked towards the door and Fitz called for her, "Skye…" but she ignored him and left the room.

Fitz slumped his shoulders and sighed. He turned around to face Jemma who is now on the verge of crying.

"Look, I know you're deeply embarrassed and confused right now but I need you to hear me out," Fitz calmly said "I'll explain everything that happened."

* * *

"So what is that 0-8-4 exactly?" Skye asked Coulson.

"Right now, I'm not sure if it will be considered as one but Ward is on his way to the Fridge to drop her off and get her examined," Coulson answered

"Fitz told me she's a product of a failed experiment, can you tell me something about it?" Skye asked expectantly.

"She's an experiment by a group called Vaneur, it was supposed to replicate Lorelei's power but when they began to perform a test for her powers, she became unstable and destructive and eventually killed all of its creators but one had managed to attach a chip that can fossilize her before he died and I'm guessing it took a lot of time to work because she ended up in the forest where we found her and stayed there unnoticed for a long period of time," Coulson explained "Unfortunately, the chip short-circuited when one of the DWARF came in a close contact with it and managed to attach herself to Simmons."

Skye scrunched her face at the mention of Jemma's surname.

"So it's tweedle Fitz's fault," Skye said as she looked at Fitz "And who's Lorelei?"

"It was not my fault!" Fitz defended himself.

"She's an Asgardian," Coulson answered.

"So where did you get that?" Skye asked again.

Coulson half-smirked and answered "It's classified," then left to return to his office and Fitz went inside the laboratory.

Trip stepped forward beside Skye who glanced at him, "So what do you think?" she asked him.

"It was damn hot," Trip grinned at her when she abruptly turned her head to him with a frown.

"I didn't mean that!" Skye said defensively and Trip just kept grinning at her.

"Really?" Skye asked mockingly.

Trip laughed but answered "You did great, I'm impressed at how you remarkably handled the situation."

Skye's expression turned to a gloomy one, she lowered her head and whispered "Yeah right, I handled it juuust great," she emphasized the word 'just'.

"Come on girl," Trip gave her an encouraging pat on the back before he left to help May navigate the plane.

* * *

"I explained everything to her, just give her time, she'll get over it, she was just embarrassed," Fitz explained.

Skye and Fitz are talking inside the laboratory while Skye is doing the tasks given to her by May.

"Drop it Fitz," Skye blatantly said.

"Okay! But you—" Fitz stopped when he heard the lab door opened and saw Jemma walked in, Skye didn't bother to look but closed her laptop and stood up instead.

"Where are you going? You're not done yet," Fitz asked.

"Picked up my laptop and will request for a transfer of workstation," Skye said acerbically.

"You don't have to do that," Fitz said trying to stop Skye "Jemma, tell her."

"Yes, she can leave," Jemma flatly said as she put on her lab gown.

Skye stopped in her tracks and looked at Jemma, she smirked and said "No, I changed my mind, I like it here," Fitz triumphantly smiled at what Skye had said.

Skye placed her laptop back on the desk near the Holotable and sat back down on her chair "If Simmons doesn't want me here then I'll do the opposite. If my presence annoys her then so be it," she confidently said and Fitz's smile instantly turn to a frown.

* * *

"Briefing in 5," May's voice was heard from the receiver.

"This better not end up with you being possessed and horny again!" Skye gave a pointed look at Jemma's direction "Cause I will be the first one to avoid you."

"Good! I don't want you taking advantage of me again," Jemma countered.

Fitz just sighed and headed for the door and whispered a "Bloody women…I don't understand them."

"What's that?" Skye and Jemma asked in unison and turned to look at each other both with a frown armed on their faces.

* * *

"We're going to have an undercover mission," Coulson started and May whispered "I hate undercover."

"And we need two females particularly Skye and Simmons," Coulson explained.

"What?!" Skye and Jemma asked in unison again.

"Couldn't it be May? She's the field agent not Simmons," Skye argued.

"I can do field missions, but I certainly don't want to do it with you," Jemma argued back.

Ward just sighed and Trip snickered, Fitz just lowered his head and May just raised an eyebrow at the display.

"Stop! Stop!" Coulson raised his voice a little and when the two stopped and looked at him "I know you both are not in good terms right now."

"We never were," Jemma said and Coulson looked at her.

"If you can't sort it out or set it aside and can cause this mission to be compromised, then I will need you to leave the Bus," Coulson flatly said "Your choice, be one with the team or continue your argument outside this plane?"

When the two didn't answer, "So I guess you're up for this mission then?," and saw the two nodded.

Fitz looked alternately from Skye to Jemma before he spoke up, "What is their mission supposed to be?"

"I need Skye and Simmons to pretend to be a couple for this mission," Coulson revealed and the others instantly turned their heads at the two women.

"Are you kidding me?", "I beg your pardon, sir?" Skye and Jemma's eyes grew wide and asked at the same time in disbelief.

* * *

This one took me long since I was kinda busy but this one is way longer than the previous chapters.  
And please do tell me if you like this one.  
Til next chapter guys!


End file.
